


Seikatsu

by SantanaRohana



Series: Bem me quer... Bem me quero [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantanaRohana/pseuds/SantanaRohana
Summary: A guerra ceifou muitas vidas, marcou outras tantas, assim como os Akatsuki's, mas para ela, a guerra fora aterradora, lhe tirando tudo o que lhe era querido e deixando para trás apenas ruínas inóspitas onde o vento uivava e sussurrava sobre suas muitas perdas...Um vazio gorgolejante se instalou em seu peito, ameaçando tragar o pouco que restou, até que uma revelação mudou muito, possivelmente tudo, pois um Akatsuki fez algo diferente por ela, em vez de tomar algo dela, ele lhe deu...Deu-lhe uma vida... E tudo o que sempre ansiara não mais parecia inalcançável, pois tinha então em sua mão a posse da chave de sua prisão
Relationships: Deidara/Yamanaka Ino, Gaara/Yamanaka Ino, Yamanaka Ino/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Bem me quer... Bem me quero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186643





	Seikatsu

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, se o negócio é declarar o óbvio, então aqui estou aqui eu, dizendo que Naruto não me pertence, o que é um alívio, visto que do contrário teria uma multidão atrás de mim, com tochas e forcados, depois de como o anime ‘acabou’.  
> Seikatsu significa, segundo o todo poderoso google tradutor, ‘vida’, enquanto a arte da capa é a ‘flor da vida’, que por um acaso do destino acabei encontrando enquanto navegava em busca de inspiração e que quando vi, soube, era a imagem certo.  
> Komorebi – “O raio de sol que passa através das folhas das árvores”.

_"Eu vi o raio de sol_

_beijar o outono._

_Eu vi na mão dos adeuses_

_o anel de ouro._

_Não quero dizer o dia._

_Não posso dizer o dono._

_Eu vi bandeiras abertas_

_sobre o mar largo_

_e ouvi cantar como sereias._

_Longe, num barco,_

_deixei meus olhos alegres,_

_trouxe meu sorriso amargo._

_Bem no regaço da lua,_

_já não padeço._

_Ai, seja como quiseres,_

_Amor-Perfeito,_

_gostaria que ficasses,_

_mas, se fores, não te esqueço "_

Cecília Meireles

Luz solar se derramava por entre retalhos nus nas copas das árvores enquanto ela as cruzava saltando de galho em galho em viagem francamente imprudentes. Sem sombreado propagação pela folhagem densa, ela era nada mais do que um vulto para os olhos destreinados.

Seis horas já anteriores se passado desde que entrara na floresta, pouco mais de um dia desde que começou a fazer o caminho de volta para casa, e ainda havia muito chão a sua frente a se percorrer, mesmo que conseguisse continuar empurrando seu ritmo atual por muito mais tempo, o que era improvável - _Maito Gai conseguiria, mas ela não era ele, si quer estava perto de seu nível de condicionamento físico, mas quem, além de Rock Lee, estava?_

Seus músculos queimavam pelo exercício excessivo, praticamente gritando de exaustão a cada salto reforçado com chackra, e exigindo o descanso que ela os negava desde o início de sua jornada. Ela mal tinha tempo adequado para coletar seus pertences, quem dirá se lembrar de agarrar suprimentos para reabastecer o que fora gasto anteriormente na viagem de ida para Suna. Ela tinha planejado fazer isso mais próximo a sua data de partida, nunca imaginando que algo como o que aconteceu se passaria, como tal, ela estava despreparada para sua saída abrupta, apenas desejando sair tão cedo quanto humanamente possível, sem querer arriscar dar a chance a alguém de intercepta-la e detê-la - _Ninguém tentou. Seja por falta de tempo ou de interesse, o resultado final foi que ela saiu sem impedimentos._

Vinte e quatro horas de execução ininterrupta, sem si quer pausas para dormir ou se alimentar, estavam rapidamente começando a cobrar seu pedágio em sua velocidade e resistência. Ela não estava tão acostumada quanto gostaria de uma corrida ininterrupta por longos períodos de tempo, tão aclimatada estava a dividir seu tempo entre o Hospital e T&I, nenhum dos quais envolvia esse nível de condicionamento.

Mas ela estava cansada, Kami, tão cansada, e não era apenas fisicamente, mas mental e emocionalmente também. Ela tinha certeza de que se parasse por um momento e encostasse a cabeça em algum lugar, mesmo que fosse o pedregulho mais irregular e desconfortável em todo Tsuchi no Kuni, estaria fora como uma luz antes mesmo de perceber e isso não era algo que pudesse permitir , não estava cansada demais para ficar alerta o suficiente para detectar uma possível ocorrência caso surgisse. Seria tolo e em tantos níveis de imprudente que ela si quer eretificar quantificar quantos eram na realidade. Dormir no aberto, em seu estado, seria o equivalente a cometer suicídio. Shinobis melhores morreram por descuidos menores - _e ela era apenas uma pequena kunoichi insignificante, um nada no radar de grandes nomes shinobis_ .

Ela não deveria ter se permitido correr esfarrapada como fez, mas em seu estado de espírito não era realmente surpreendente ter acontecido. Momentos de grande tumulto emocional não eram os melhores na hora de tomar decisões racionais, ou assim ela ouvira, de todos, toda a sua vida - _ela era uma especialista nas artes da mente e assim, bastante conhecedora dos efeitos que estados de espirito turbulento tinha sobre ela, era, afinal, o equivalente ao bê-á-bá do assunto_ .

_“Conheça a si mesmo. Entenda suas fraquezas, seus desejos, seus limites e ninguém nunca pode informar-los contra você ”,_ ela quase erradicou a ouvir a voz do pai, ensinando pacientemente, nos raros momentos roubados apenas para eles durante seu treinamento. Pena que a lição não pegou, do contrário não estaria nessa situação - _Fracassada_ .

Sua mente fervilhava, estava exausta ou não, dificultando ainda mais para ela a elaboração de um plano de ação para adotar antes que fosse incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa sobre seu problema atual, que era falta de uma área segura para descansar e se pôr em algum estado de ordem.

Ela não deve estar no caminho de casa, não ainda. Faltavam duas semanas para seu período de férias estendido espirar, e ela tinha tido a intensão de gastá-lo com o namorado, os melhores planos, todavia, incomparável sobreviviam a realidade, isso ela sabia bem.

E assim ali estava ela, em vez de triste pela separação inevitável, se temporária, até a próxima vez que conseguisse abrir uma vaga em sua agenda lotada para encaixar outra visita a Suna, decepcionada. Com ela, com Garra, com toda a situação francamente lamentável.

Queimava, que o afetava mais não era o rompimento em si, nem como circunstâncias que levaram a tal, mas a descoberta que fizera e que mudava muito, talvez tudo.

Yamanaka Ino, aclamada interrogadora, fora enganada. Ah, Ibiki nunca a deixaria viver depois disso se o deixasse saber do acontecido, o que não planejava. Não ele, não seu pai, não ninguém na aldeia ou qualquer um que já não soubesse do caso sórdido. Com alguma sorte, a história não alcançaria Konoha - _é claro que faria, era apenas uma questão de quando, não se_ \- e se o fizesse demoraria alguns meses, dando-lhe tempo para deixar tudo para trás e fazer sua paz com o assunto.

Não obstante, a incomodava mais do que tudo perceber que apesar de estarem juntos há seis meses, tendo começado a se verem na época que fora canalizado para verificar como sua saúde estava progredindo após a extração do Ichibi, não senti tanto assim pelo término.

Olhando para trás agora ela podia ver que todos os sinais medidos ali, ela apenas tinha escolhido, teimosa e estupidamente, ignorá-los. Ela tinha feito o mesmo com Sasuke, então não devia surpreendê-la que ela tinha voltado a repetir o mesmo erro novamente _\- tão, tão estúpida, quando ela aprenderia?_

Devia ter aprendido com seus erros, mas ela nunca parecia ser capaz de olhar muito profundamente em seus parceiros, talvez por que institivamente soubesse que eram um desperdício de seu tempo e esforço, e ela não quisesse que era, por que eles eram tudo o que ela devia querer, por que todo mundo dizia isso, e ser diferente, desse modo, não era algo que devia fazer, não se quisesse se manter à tona em águas cada vez mais profundas.

Na academia todos olhavam para Sasuke, e assim ela o fez também, aqui, agora, todos olhavam para Gaara, o mais jovem Kazekage, ex-jinchuriki, psicopata recuperado, então ela foi junto, **novamente** . Talvez ela tenha pensado que seu flerte não seria devolvido, que ele a ignoraria, assim como Sasuke o fizera, mas não foi o que aconteceu, e ela si quer estava exibindo que estava jogando junto com as expectativas dos outros quando aceitou sua proposta de namoro . Uma mentirosa tão boa que era capaz de enganar até a mesma mesma. Mas a retrospectiva era vinte por vinte, não é? E agora que teve o tapete metafórico puxado sob seus pés era difícil não encarar o que devia ter sido óbvio para alguém com seu treinamento.

**Author's Note:**

> É complicado para mim decidir algo para dizer, por que, bem, essa é uma fic recorrente para mim. Não é a primeira vez que a posto, apenas a primeira vez nesse site, e ela é uma reescrita que absolutamente me enlouquece não conseguir deixa-la apenas da maneira certa, por que sinto que tem tanto potencial bruto nela e ainda, apesar de todas as minhas lutas sinto que sempre fico aquém em meus esforços.  
> Venho, recentemente, tentado um novo estilo de escrita, espero que ajude, por favor, me digam o que acham? Seu Feedback é muito bem-vindo.  
> Ass.: Uma-Autora-em-Crise


End file.
